


When You Smile I Can Tell

by offsocks



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offsocks/pseuds/offsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri giggles sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Smile I Can Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the lack of capitalisation: I'm just too lazy to fix it :(

seungri giggles sometimes, little fits that shake his shoulders, but when jyong turns to him, tries to share the joke, his eyes are downcast and it seems like he's only half aware of the people around him. jiyong doesn't like being ignored- why the fuck has he worked this hard and given up so much if he's just gonna be pushed to the side? and by fucking seungri? the maknae? not fucking happening.

the thing is, he's pushed before and made seungri tell him what he's laughing at but it never seems that funny. most of the time he's not even laughing at anything in particular, just laughing like an idiot 'because he can'. he says he can't explain it but that's bullshit; seungri can talk himself into or out of anything so that shit's just making excuses. 

it's ok, it's not a big deal because seungri's just seungri and he's pretty incomprehensible most of the time but it's suddenly a different matter when he's got his hand on jiyong's dick and he's huffing out laughter against jiyong's ribcage. this is not the time. it pisses him off, makes jiyong's fists clench and his thighs tighten as he prepares to throw the boy off him. 

seungri digs his fingers in when he feels the shift of jiyong's muscles, murmurs "nononono hyung please please" and jiyong doesn't relax, he's not that easy, but he redirects, pushes his hips up towards seungri's face and spits out "what's so fucking funny, maknae? is there something funny here?"

that starts seungri off laughing again even as he slides down (smooth chest pressing tight to jiyong's thigh and he can feel the drag of seungri's stiff little nipples) but all he gets out is "nothing, hyung. nothing, leader" before his mouth is slick and wet against jiyong's cock. 

it's kind of charming, the way his mouth curves up in a smile around jiyong. jiyong still doesn't know what's funny but he's pretty sure he doesn't care because seungri's mouth is so, so wet and he knows what jiyong wants, he doesn't tease, presses his tongue hard against the underside of jiyong's cock, pulls back so that he can work against the head but opens so sweetly for jiyong's thrusts. it's stupid but the tiny bubbles in seungri's breath as he giggles push jiyong higher and higher as much as he tries to control it, tries not to let it show. jiyong can hear his hitching breath and he can feel, yeah, he can feel the tightening of seungri's throat as he pushes himself deeper inside.

suddenly it doesn't matter why seungri's laughing; he really doesn't give a shit because seungri's mouth is sweet and giving and his fingers are teasing at jiyong's balls in the best way and fuck, fuck, he's gonna come. he wants to draw it out, make it last longer but the corners of seungri's eyes are squeezed tight and he looks like he wants it, so happy, so sweet, his boy, his seungri, like this is what he wanted all along and jiyong pushes up once, twice, hands on either side of seungri's face so he can watch that smile as he comes inside seungri's smiling mouth.


End file.
